custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Barney Theme Song (Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's Version)/@comment-5040381-20140312125839
Barney Timeline 1987 Dallas mom, former teacher and Southern Methodist University alum Sheryl Stamps Leach creates Barney with fellow mom Kathy Parker. They make him a dinosaur because Leach's then 2-year-old son loved dinosaurs. Leach puts together a team that releases the first Barney home videos, called Barney and the Backyard Gang, featuring actress Sandy Duncan, and sells them directly to the public. 1991 Baby Bop makes her debut in the Barney in Concert video. Connecticut Public Television employee Larry Rifkin rents a Barney video for his daughter and thinks it would work well on television. In October, production starts on the new Barney & Friends show. 1992 Barney & Friends airs in April as a PBS television series. Originally produced and taped by Lyrick Studios at the ColorDynamics Studios facility in Allen, it later moves to the Studios at Las Colinas in Irving (it's currently produced in Carrollton). Over the years, the show features national and local talent such as acclaimed children's author and illustrator Tomie DePaola and puppeteering siblings Douglass Burks and Becky Burks Keenan of Kathy Burks Theatre of Puppetry Arts. It also eventually launches the careers of kids who will grow up to be teen stars Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato and Madison Pettis. 1993 BJ, Barney's friend and Baby Bop's brother, joins the show. Barney debuts on CD and in books and takes part in President Bill Clinton's inaugural celebration. 1994 Barney's first live concert premieres at Radio City Music Hall in New York, selling out tickets for all 12 performances in an hour and a half; the "A Day in the Park With Barney" show opens at the Universal Studios Florida theme park. 1996 Barney's first live tour, Barney's Big Surprise, begins. 1998 The Barney feature film Barney's Great Adventure is released. Barney's second live tour, Barney's Musical Castle, opens. 2001 Hit Entertainment buys Lyrick Studios, including Barney the Dinosaur. 2003 Barney's third live tour, Barney's Colorful World, kicks off at Radio City Music Hall. 2006 Barney's fourth live tour, Barney Live! The Let's Go Tour, starts; Barney's dino friend Riff joins the Barney & Friends PBS series and introduces world music to the series. 2010 Barney's fifth and current tour, Barney Live in Concert – Birthday Bash!, the first produced by Vee Corp., opens; Barney launches Barney's Super- Dee-Duper Fun Day!, his first app for the iPhone and iPod Touch. 5 seconds ago by Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Reply edit Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Barney Timeline 1987 Dallas mom, former teacher and Southern Methodist University alum Sheryl Stamps Leach creates Barney with fellow mom Kathy Parker. They make him a dinosaur because Leach's then 2-year-old son loved dinosaurs. Leach puts together a team that releases the first Barney home videos, called Barney and the Backyard Gang, featuring actress Sandy Duncan, and sells them directly to the public. 1991 Baby Bop makes her debut in the Barney in Concert video. Connecticut Public Television employee Larry Rifkin rents a Barney video for his daughter and thinks it would work well on television. In October, production starts on the new Barney & Friends show. 1992 Barney & Friends airs in April as a PBS television series. Originally produced and taped by Lyrick Studios at the ColorDynamics Studios facility in Allen, it later moves to the Studios at Las Colinas in Irving (it's currently produced in Carrollton). Over the years, the show features national and local talent such as acclaimed children's author and illustrator Tomie DePaola and puppeteering siblings Douglass Burks and Becky Burks Keenan of Kathy Burks Theatre of Puppetry Arts. It also eventually launches the careers of kids who will grow up to be teen stars Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato and Madison Pettis. 1993 BJ, Barney's friend and Baby Bop's brother, joins the show. Barney debuts on CD and in books and takes part in President Bill Clinton's inaugural celebration. 1994 Barney's first live concert premieres at Radio City Music Hall in New York, selling out tickets for all 12 performances in an hour and a half; the "A Day in the Park With Barney" show opens at the Universal Studios Florida theme park. 1996 Barney's first live tour, Barney's Big Surprise, begins. 1998 The Barney feature film Barney's Great Adventure is released. Barney's second live tour, Barney's Musical Castle, opens. 2001 Hit Entertainment buys Lyrick Studios, including Barney the Dinosaur. 2003 Barney's third live tour, Barney's Colorful World, kicks off at Radio City Music Hall. 2006 Barney's fourth live tour, Barney Live! The Let's Go Tour, starts; Barney's dino friend Riff joins the Barney & Friends PBS series and introduces world music to the series. 2010 Barney's fifth and current tour, Barney Live in Concert – Birthday Bash!, the first produced by Vee Corp., opens; Barney